The present invention relates to a method for operating an electric machine, wherein the electric machine is operated via field-oriented control, and wherein an instantaneous relative position of a rotating field is detected by means of at least one sensor.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electric machine, including a device for field-oriented control, and including at least one sensor for detecting an instantaneous relative position of a rotating field.
In field-oriented control of electric machines, the actual position of the rotating field is of great importance for optimal operation. In this context, it is known to detect the relative position of the rotating field by means of at least one sensor. Various sensors are already known for this. In order to be able to determine the position of the rotating field, the installation position of the sensor with respect to the rotating field must be known. Various methods have already been developed for this as well. Thus, for example, the so-called test pulse method is known, in which an anisotropy of the electric machine is used for determining the position of the so-called d-axis. Another known method determines the zero crossing of the phase currents in a rotating electric machine.